


Sweaters and Lilies

by dancingbean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry's kinda a drama queen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, comfort kinda, sorry this may suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbean/pseuds/dancingbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a stain on Harry's favorite sweater and acts like it's not a big deal. Harry's a bit of a drama queen and gets angry and pouty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters and Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 5am and very sleep deprived. I don't even know what this is. I'm sorry if it sucks. There's probably mistakes. Oops. 
> 
> I don't own One Direction or any of their affiliates. I am in no way related with them, sadly. This is purely from my sleep deprived imagination.

"Lou, what are you wearing?" Harry asks. 

Louis looks down at his outfit. He's got a lilac sweater on that's much to big for him and his usual black jeans. "What? I like wearing your clothes," Louis says and shrugs. 

"Me too, you look hot in my clothes but that's my favorite and we're about to go eat," Harry whines. 

Louis raises his eyebrow not really seeing the point. "So?" 

"So! You are the messiest eater I've ever met," Harry states. 

The sweater stealing man scoffs. "Am not. It'll be fine." 

Harry rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go before we're late. You know Niall hates waiting for food."  
~~~~

They make it to the restaurant on time and find the other three boys in a secluded booth in the back. 

"Finally, Niall can stop whining about his 'starvation,'" Zayn says when the two boys arrive at the table. 

"Well excuse me and my insatiable hunger," Niall says and sticks his tongue out. 

Zayn rolls his eyes and makes room for Harry and Louis in the circular booth. They loom over their menus until a waitress arrives asking for their orders. Louis orders a club sandwich and Harry is slightly relieved. What harm can a sandwich do? 

Apparently, a lot. 

Once their food arrives everyone drops the meaningless conversation and digs in. Harry taking in a mouthful of salad when he hears Louis mutter,"Fuck." 

Harry's eyes pop up and almost bulge out his skull when he sees a giant glop of mustard drooping down the front of his precious sweater. Louis grimaces and takes a napkin to wipe of the yellow sauce. Of course, that just rubs the stain in even more and Harry kinda wants to cry. Louis looks up to see Harry staring at him. 

"What?" He questions as if he _hadn't_ just ruined the lovely sweater. 

"You - you," Harry groans,"This is exactly why I told you not to wear it." 

"H, s'not a big deal. It's one sweater. You've got like a hundred more at home," Louis says and rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah but you _know_ how much I love that sweater," Harry glares and pouts. 

"Don't act like such a baby. You can just buy another one," Louis states and goes back to his sandwich. 

Harry's stands up, throws some money on the table, and stomps out of the almost empty restaurant. 

The other boys stare at Louis in surprise. 

"What?" He snaps at them. 

Liam rolls his eyes. "What the hell man? You know how Harry is about his clothes," he says. 

"Yeah, and isn't that the one you got him last year for his birthday?" Niall chimes in. 

Louis looks at it for a moment and, shit, it is. That's why Harry's so fond of it. Louis drops his head in his hands. "Fuck," he mumbles.  
~~~~

When Louis gets home later that evening Harry is in the kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner. 

"Babe?" Louis calls out while toeing off his vans. He has since changed out of the sweater so he doesn't anger Harry more. 

He doesn't get a reply so he waltzes into the kitchen to see Harry wearing earphones in his ears and shaking his bum around while cutting up a squash. Louis doesn't want to scare him while he's hold a sharp, potential weapon. Thankfully Harry sees his naked feet and takes out his earphones. 

"Welcome home," he hums and continues chopping food. 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Babe, I, erm, I've got something I need to show you. Can you come out here for a sec?" Louis says while walking towards the living room. 

Harry eyes him suspiciously but follows him nonetheless. 

"Close your eyes," Louis says. 

Harry does, just because. He hears some crinkling and then hears Louis say,"Open." 

In Louis' hands is a very large shopping bag in one and a smaller bag in the other. Harry's eyes light up before they narrow. 

"Think you can just buy me off?" He questions even though he loves when Louis buys him gifts. 

"Just hold out your hands," Louis scoffs. He pulls out the items from the largest bag and places or really drapes them over Harry's yeti hands. 

Harry gasps at the gifts. Louis went out and bought Harry a lilac sweater almost identical to the one Louis ruined earlier along with several other pastel colored and cutely printed sweaters he knew Harry would love. 

Harry grins. "Lou-" 

"I - erm, got one more thing. S'kinda sappy, but," Louis squirms and pulls something out of the smaller bag. 

Harry squeals when he sees the bouquet of purple calla lillies with a white ribbon tied around them. He lays the sweaters over the couch and grabs the flowers. 

"Oh thank you Loubear," Harry says and kisses Louis cheek while koalaing himself to Louis. "I love you so, so much." 

Louis chuckles. "You're welcome, and I love you too, very, very much."


End file.
